SYOT 69th Hunger Games
by indigosky17
Summary: Maya Belle is an ordinary girl from district four but she's involved in a pact and things suddenly turn dangerous. Submit your own tribute in chapter one
1. Chapter 1

**69****th**** Hunger games**

**One**

**Maya's POV**

It's all school can talk about at the moment. Whose going to volunteer to go in the 69th hunger games? I yawned as Annie spoke. "it's got to be someone whose trained and especially with Finnick as the mentor now. They'll all be queuing up," Annie said. Finnick was seventeen, the same age as us. He'd been involved in the 65th hunger games and was now a Victor and Mentor for district 4. Annie and him were in love and always had been.

Finnick slipped into the seat next to me. "What about me?" he asked. Although he had won the hunger games and didn't need to come to school, he still did. He'd grown a head taller since we last seen him before his most recent trip to the Capitol last week. His tousled blonde hair was sticking up everywhere. He was as different as possible to Annie, who was small and red-haired.

"Just Annie complaining that all the girls will be volunteering this year because you are sooo good-looking," I said. I'm Maya Belle. I'm plain with mousey brown hair, vibrant blue eyes but am basically ignored when around Annie and Finnick. I have three sisters and two brothers. Daisy is six, Lolly is nine, Sarah who's eight, Matt is twelve and Jack whose fifteen. As a result I've never trained as a career because I've been too busy trying to help feed a family of eight.

Finnick leaned forward to speak to Annie. "Don't worry Annie – there's only one girl for me," he said. I grimaced at his love-struck expression.

"I'm still here," I said. "And besides I bet that's what you tell all the women in the Capitol." I regretted saying that the moment it left my mouth. Snow sold Finnick to wealthy Capitol ladies. It's why he sometimes disappeared from school. "Sorry that was uncalled for," I said. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he said but I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Are you still prepared to volunteer for Annie though?" he asked changing the topic quickly. In our three we had a pact. Annie, who looks after her grandparents and two younger brothers on her own because her parents died, was never to go into the games. If she was reaped, I'd volunteer to replace her as Annie would keep an eye on my siblings but they would still have mum and dad to look after them. My parents didn't know about this agreement. Finnick was supposed to volunteer instead of my brothers – although having been reaped and no-one volunteering in his place that part of his pact hadn't worked – not that I could blame her. I nodded.

"Course, I wouldn't let Annie face it," I said. I knew I couldn't. She's too innocent. When Finnick was reaped she almost had a heart attack and whenever someone died in the games, she couldn't even watch the screen.

Annie smiled at me. "It might never happen Maya," she said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that although with seventy-nine chances of either her name or my name being called out, the odds weren't exactly in my favour. The bell rang so we put our trays down and headed back to class. I had an awful feeling about this year's games.

It was as I worked on my night shift down by the beach collecting fish and clams for processing that made me realise why. There was talk about this arena being shark infested and as much as district four could swim no-one liked the idea of sharks. The two career training girls I worked with were talking about the games. "As far as I can tell, with the rumour of sharks no-one from four will volunteer," Shannay said. I looked over at her.

"it's too risky if that's true what will happen," Eloise added.

I coughed lightly. "So whoever gets reaped is likely to face it regardless of training just because of a rumour?" I asked. They nodded. "Isn't the whole point of being reaped honour and pride that you went out fighting? Not to leave someone who has no clue what to do, dying without a fight," I added getting angry. They shrugged.

"if anyone volunteers they are practically committing suicide," Shannay said. That left me feeling cold when I went to bed that night and her words echoed in my dream.

The next day was reaping day. I put on my sister Lolly's dress. She was nine years old but almost as tall as me – not surprising considering I was the only one to inherit the short gene off mum. It was a white dress with red polka dots on it. I tied a red ribbon around my waist and another around the top part of my hair that was tied up. The rest was free flowing. Lolly smiled at me as I made my way sleepily into the kitchen. "you look so pretty sis," she said. I smiled weakly and sat with Matt and Jack at the table. Jack was wearing one of dad's best shirts so that Matt – for his first reaping – could have proper reaping clothing. The atmosphere in the kitchen was so think you could cut it with a knife. I chewed an apple slowly. The back door knocked and there was Annie and Finnick, waiting so we could all go to the district square together. The rest of my family had to go to a different section of town to watch.

We all walked in silence to the square. Finnick hugged me and Annie then turned to the boys, "good luck," he told them before making his way inside the justice building to wait. I turned to the boys.

"Whatever happens do not volunteer," I said, Shannay's voice still ringing in my head.

Jack glared at me. "You'll still volunteer for Annie though won't you?" he said. I nodded and could see the disappointment in his eyes as he and Matt walked off to the boys section. Annie and I made our way to out places just as the door of the justice building opened. The mayor, our escort Sasha and all past victors walked out. There was silence.

Sasha was a nice escort according to Finnick. She didn't have the typical Capitol accent and she had no physical alterations. She was rather plain for a Capitol person. "hello district four and what a glorious day to be back for the reaping. Remember may the odds be ever in your favour," she said. That was the only line that mimicked the typical Capitol accent. She walked over to the girls glass bowl. "For the girls," she said as she picked a name out, "Annie Cresta." I couldn't do anything at this stage as Annie walked shakily to the stage. I avoided Finnick's eyes. "Now before we move on to the boys do we have any volunteers?" Sasha asked.

All eyes turned to me as I slowly raised my hand. "Yes," I said quietly although the breezeless day carried my voice all the way to the stage. "I volunteer," I said knowing my parents would be furious watching this on screen. Annie was released from Sasha's grasp and allowed back off stage. She squeezed my hand as I passed.

"and what's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Maya Belle," I said.

"The name sound familiar. Finnick have you mentioned her before?" she asked. He nodded. "well congratulations Maya. Now for the boys."

**A/N: I'm still doing the 100****th**** Quarter Quell but I wanted to try something else. I need 21 tributes from you lot. I need male and female for districts 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 and a female tribute for district 2. To be involved please complete the form below (needs to be detailed)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Preferred district:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Matt Belle," Sasha said. My gasp was definitely audible as she turned to look at me horrified. I was shaking. My hands unable to stop.

"I volunteer," a voice said. I glanced at the direction of the voice and saw Jack stepping forward. Of course my eldest brother wouldn't let his little brother, who's only just turned twelve, compete. The pair of them swapped places and it was Jack standing up on the stage.

"And your name?" she asked.

"Jack Belle," he said.

Sasha looked at me. "So that was your younger brother then?" she said her voice shaking slightly. Jack nodded. "And that's your sister," she added. Jack nodded. She swallowed hard and turned back to district four. "Well there we have it. Our tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favour," she said. You could tell she was shaken up by the fact that it was siblings going in. We were huddled into the justice building and put in different rooms. I waited and then Annie was flinging herself at me.

"Maya. I'll look after them all of them. They're going to lose one of you and they are going to be heartbroken. Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much," Annie said hugging me tight. I hugged her back. She pulled away. "Maya I want you to wear this in the arena," she said unclipping her necklace. I stared at it as it was placed in my palm. Finnick had brought it for her after he won the Hunger Games and it was a pair of silver angel wings with sapphires embedded in it.

"I can't Annie. If I die, you won't get it back," I said. She shook her head.

"I don't care. It was his good luck charm to me, to hope I'd never face the games. And you've stopped that, at least for now. Maybe it will give you luck," she said before being told to leave. I waited. I guessed mum and dad and my sisters were all with Jack.

It was ten minutes before I was due to leave when the door finally opened. Matt and Lolly walked in. "Mum almost didn't let us come. She said you were stupid and reckless to volunteer for Annie. She doesn't want to see you," Lolly told me coming to sit by me. I nodded.

Matt stood there. "I don't think they want you back. I think they want Jack," he said honestly not even trying to soften the blow.

"I guessed they would. Jack volunteered for family. I volunteered for someone they don't even like. Make sure Sarah and Daisy don't forget they have an older sister. I love you all but I had to do this for Annie," I said. Matt and Lolly nodded.

"We know. You're too kind hearted. Plus your part of a pact," Lolly said. I smiled gently. At least she got it. "Don't tell them but myself, Luke and Alex are all involved in one too," she said. I bit my lip.

"Lolly, is that wise," I said. She shrugged. And then they both hugged me before being told to leave. They left and soon enough I was walking next to Jack on to the district four platform. The shiny Capitol train was waiting and I faltered. Jack grabbed my elbow and kept me moving forwards. We stood in front of the train, arms wrapped around each other's waist to show solidarity and family ties. We waved for the cameras and then got on the train. Finnick was stood with Mags waiting for us.

"She's my best friend," he hissed quietly not aware that we had arrived. Mags shrugged.

"it doesn't matter. She's got to compete and her brother as well. You need to help both not just favour her," Mags told him. Next to me Jack clenched his hands.

"great mentor you are," he said angrily. "Oh, you'll save Maya but not me. Because you don't like me. Well guess what?! I don't like you either and I certainly don't want your help. If I can get a different mentor then I don't want one." He added. He glared at me and then streaked off down the train. I watched him go.

"Finnick, I want him out," I said quietly. I pulled a face. "well I don't. I'd quite like to survive but mum and dad want him out. If I come home, they'll just reject me and I'll be without a home – and don't say about Victor's Village. I'm aware of that," I added. Finnick looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself. Not for your brother. It suggests that you picked the victor and the Capitol won't allow it. Spontaneous death is what they want. You kill yourself and you will be in a shed load of trouble," Finnick said. Maya sighed and sat down on a chair opposite Sasha.

"Then save him. Send him the sponsors gifts not me," she said quietly. She knew she was basically signing her own death warrant with these sentences.

"I can't the sponsors specify who the money is to go to," he said.

"how are they going to know?"Maya asked.

"it will be a bit obvious when you don't get any parachutes," Mags said quietly. Maya turned to look at her. "Listen to Finnick. He knows what he's doing," she added. And that was that because you never argued with Mags once she said something. She was too old and wise to be argued with. Maya leaned back.

"it won't be as bad as you think," Finnick said. She eyed him distrustfully.

"Let me guess Mags told you that four years ago," Maya said. Finnick picked up a cushion and threw it at her. She caught it with her lightning fast reactions and laughed out loud. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**A/N: Still accepting your own tributes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

No, it really was as bad as I had originally thought. The nightmares of what I would face, the nightmares of losing Jack, and the nightmares of dying a gruesome death. The sway of the train didn't help matters and within moments of waking up I had to open the window to get some fresh air in. I felt trapped and that gave me a headache. The cool air brushing past made me feel better. There was a knock at my door and Jack opened the door.

"I heard the window open. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Feel trapped ?" he asked.

"Like a hedgehog in headlamps," I replied. It was how we judged how each other felt. "how you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I feel like one of those people that have got judgement waiting to be passed," Jack said. I nodded. I know what he meant.

"Strictly speaking, I suppose we have. Our training scores is the verdict but the game makers are the judges," I said. Jack shrugged and sat on my bed. I lay down next to him and we both looked up at my ceiling. "Let Finnick help you. He has to. He was explaining how he can't just abandon you," I said. Jack rolled onto this side. "Please Jack. Even if it is only so you have some sponsors and have a chance in the arena," I said.

"A chance," he said snorting. "We never trained as Careers Maya. And the careers never volunteered as they were too scared of dying from shark attack. What hope do we have?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around him.

"We have each other and that's more important Jack. We can get through this together," I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe," he said. We sat like that bit for a while until I realised Jack had fallen asleep in my arms. I shuffled backwards on the bed, pulling Jack with me and then rolled him over so he was laying in my bed. I climbed in next to him.

When we woke up the next morning, Jack was very confused as to how he had got there. I explained and he nodded. We both headed to breakfast. District four was close enough to the Capitol that we would arrive later that day unlike district twelve and eleven who would arrive the day after next. "Wear something nice," Finnick said. "That way you'll make a good impression on the Capitol," he said. I scowled but agreed to find a dress from the ones in the wardrobe to wear.

I found a plain green dress which had a brown cord belt on it. I put that on and then headed into the TV room to wait. Jack appeared in a plain green shirt and brown cord trousers. "Ok, that's weird," I said when he sat down. He looked at me and grinned.

"Very," he said. Mags and Finnick came in and looked at us.

"Have you two been talking to each other?" Mags asked. We shook our heads.

"We just have the same plain tastes," Jack said. I nodded in agreement as the lights went dark. We were in the tunnel approaching the Capitol. I stood up and walked over to the window. I looked out. When we got out the tunnel all I could see was bright colours and it hurt my eyes. Then I spotted the people pointing at us as the figures came into focus. "Wow. Bright," Jack said half closing his eyes. We stared out, stunned by what we were seeing. The train came to a gradual stop and the doors opened, we peeled ourselves away from the window and looked towards the doors.

"it's you they want to see," Finnick said suggesting we lead the way. Jack and I looked at each other and then slowly stepped forward, hand in hand. We got to the door and stepped out onto the platform. There were flashes of lights nearby that blinded and we were made to stand, smile and wave at the gathered crowd. Once allowed to leave we both were ushered inside the training centre. Even this was grand in comparison to district four although it was a lot less bright and unpleasant looking. Mags and Finnick told us to sit on a sofa while they checked us in and things. We agreed and sat on a purple sofa behind them. There was a boy in the armchair opposite. I smiled weakly at him and turned to Jack.

"I feel like a show dog," Jack said.

"I feel like a goldfish in a bowl," I said. He nodded at the analogy. We had a pet goldfish as home and so we can imagine what it feels like to be looked at all the time.

"Get used to it you're a tribute," the boy opposite said. I looked up at him. "I'm Daniel by the way. Daniel Mason. District two." He said.

"I'm Maya Belle and this is Jack Belle, we're district four," I said. He nodded.

"I knew who you were. The most entertaining reaping of this year you were. You volunteer for your best friend and then you're younger brother gets reaped. Then someone volunteers and Sasha looks relieved it's not your family, until she finds out it is. Very entertaining," Daniel said. "I volunteered for my younger brother too. He'd just turned thirteen. Name of Cato. But good on you two. Best of luck trying to kill each other." He added before leaving and getting in a lift. We watched him go.

"I don't like him," I said. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. He had morals, I liked that," Jack said.

**A/N: still accepting tributes, need my last few.**


End file.
